herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lena De Spell
Lena De Spell is a "well-traveled teen" duck who appear in Disney XD reboot series, DuckTales. She is Magica De Spell's niece/shadow, who usually follows her aunt's plan in order to obtain Scrooge's dime. She is voiced by Kimiko Glenn. who also voiced Peni Parker from Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Physical appearance Lena is a female duck with some of her hair dyed pink and purple eye shadow. She wears green and white sneakers, a black and gray striped shirt, and a mint-collared shirt underneath. She also wears a purple talisman, which is later revealed to be magical. Personality She is a street smart and seemingly carefree teenage girl who befriends Webby. She's however secretly attempting to win the Ducks' trust in order to gain access to Scrooge's Number One Dime on behalf of her aunt, Magica De Spell. Though as the first season progresses, Lena becomes increasingly torn between her aunt's villainous schemes and her growing friendship with Webby. History Season One When Lena finally decides to side with the Ducks, Magica is able to possess her body, moments before she has the chance to tell Scrooge the truth. In the season one finale, the ducklings discovers that she is actually a shadow created by Magica to get revenge on Scrooge and free herself. During the final battle, Lena's able to strike back at Magica, but ends up sacrificing herself to protect Webby. Unbeknownst to everyone however, she now exists as a manifestation of Webby's shadow due to the friendship bracelet the latter wears. Season Two In "Friendship Hates Magic!" Lena is stuck inside of Webby's shadow and is worried about Webby's new friend Violet. At a sleepover, Lena tries to warn Webby that she's bad but can't since Webby can't see her. However, with the help of Violet, Webby is able to bring Lena back to the real world. Powers and Abilities Even though, she does not have a own ability which is permanent to her. She still has some abilities and possessions the following: *'Telekinesis': Lena can lift heavy objects as seen in the episode, "Terror of the Tera-firmians" she uses it to lift the train and help Mrs. Beakley get out of it. *'Talisman': Her talisman is the only object, that can allow Lena to have an ability. Without she can't able to use her powers, without it. *'Manipulation': In the episode, "The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck" Magica possesses Lena in able to obtain the dime herself (which is Magica). Gallery Images The_Beagle_Birthday_Massacre!_03.jpg|Lena and Webby Ducktales-the-beagle-birthday-massacre.png 22f.jpg NephewsWebbyLena_(1).jpg The_Other_Bin_of_Scrooge_McDuck_13.png The_Other_Bin_of_Scrooge_McDuck_3.png The_Other_Bin_of_Scrooge_McDuck_21.png|Magica possesses Lena The_Shadow_War!_(11).jpg|Lena's sacrifice Ducktales-season-2-episode-14-friendship-hates-magic.png Tumblr prxn9fKWCm1syr7zp 1280.jpg Tumblr prxn9d4C6Q1syr7zp 1280.jpg Tumblr prxn9eMQRk1syr7zp 1280.jpg DuckTales Season 2 Promo Poster.jpg Boys and Girls (S2E19).jpg McDuck Family and their friends.jpg Trivia *Her relationship to Magica makes her Magica's second-known niece, the first being Minima De Spell from the comics. However, other than being related to Magica, Lena has no connection to Minima. *Concept art revealed that Lena was originally going to sport black hair and feathers, and had the surname "Le Strange." However, this was intended to be a placeholder name to keep Lena's relationship with Magica a secret. *According to herself, Lena's shirt came from the lead singer of the Featherweights, during one of their gigs in Paris. Navigation Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonists Category:Related to Villain Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:False Antagonist Category:Amazons Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mysterious Category:Neutral Good Category:Immortals Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Mischievous Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Honorable Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Non-Action Category:Revived Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Protectors Category:Sympathetic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Magic Category:Noncorporeal Category:Poor Category:Scapegoat Category:Traitor Category:Paranormal Category:Ducktales Heroes